


All's Fair in Love and War

by Dovahkin91



Series: Original Royalty [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Bella and the Volturi have Victoria and her army looming in the background as they try to uncover the secrets hidden deep inside the underground city. Bella and Athenodora redefine what it means to be Mates as the truth comes out.Bella's memories are slowly returning as she uncovers more about being one of the last creatures of her species. Can she control herself with the help of Athenodora? Will they ever stop arguing long enough to make progress? Will Athenodora forgive Bella for what happened in the past, in a different lifetime for her mate?Especially when All's Fair in Love and War.
Relationships: Athenodora/Bella Swan
Series: Original Royalty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175807
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	All's Fair in Love and War

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Athenodora jerked awake at the sudden sharp pain in her chest. Bella was nowhere to be seen and she felt the panic begin to rise in her chest. She blurred from the bed and dressed before following her mate’s scent down the hallway. She focused on trying to feel the mate bond and gasped when she felt the barley there connection. She blurred into the library, her eyes widening at the scene before her. Books were spread across the table, open on specific pages. She picked up the book closest to her and frowned at the new mark in her work.

The word Elf was circled in red ink. She looked through another book and found that all the pages contained what little information she had written about Elves. She had known when she first saw Bella that she had looked familiar, but she had thought she was going crazy. It couldn’t be her because she had been killed in the Great War.

Which she herself confirmed because she had found the War-Hammer.

She shook her head of the thoughts, it was absurd. She sat the book back down, “Bella?”

She searched the library but found no sign of the girl having been anywhere but at the tables. She blurred from the room and searched the garage before heading towards the throne room. Aro and Sulpicia were speaking softly as Caius and Marcus were discussing more strategy.

“Have any of you seen Bella?” She asked a little loudly.

Aro frowned over at her, “No why? I thought she was with you.”

She frowned, “I woke up and she was gone. I tracked her to the library but all I found were some books open to specific pages.”

Sulpicia’s eyes widened, “What pages?”

She hesitated for a moment, “About Elves.”

Sulpicia growled under her breath, “I swear I’m going to put a tracker on that girl.”

Didyme snorted, “How about a collar with a little bell?”

She shook her head, “Enough. I can barely feel the mate bond.”

Marcus stood from his seat, “Where’s Caius?”

Aro looked up at Felix, “Go find Caius.”

Athenodora watched the fighter leave in a blur of motion. She hated the feelings of helplessness that were flooding her system. The knowledge that she didn’t know where her mate was wasn’t helping anything and she was beginning to feel the panic creeping higher. She closed her eyes and focused on the thin line of the mate bond, trying to send her worry and fear and panic all at once.

Her hands began to shake for the first time in centuries as she moved out of the throne room, ignoring Aro and Sulpicia’s calls for her to come back. She didn’t want to be around anyone but her mate. She needed her mate in her arms. She made her way back to the comfort of their room, where her mate’s scent could surround her.

.

.

Bella stood inside the tunnel of the cave in staring at the skeletal remains that were half covered by debris. She knelt and ran her hand above the bones, a light glow emitting from her hand. The bones shifted and turned to dust the sound of screams echoing around her mind. She had nearly made it to the exit. The smell of smoke filled her senses as she looked up at the mountain of debris still blocking the rest of the tunnel.

“It was you wasn’t it?” Caius asked from just behind her.

She didn’t turn as she gritted her teeth, “Yes.”

“How is this possible?” Caius appeared beside her. “Reincarnation?”

“I am a full-blooded Elf. One of the last in existence. Athenodora doesn’t know everything about my species and that is for a reason. She would be more vulnerable than she already is for being mated to one.” She felt her heart ache.

Caius chuckled, “She’ll kill you for making her leave that day when she finds out.”

She nodded, “And I will deserve it, but I will not sacrifice the love of my existence when I know that I can return to her.”

Caius nodded, “You are my sister Isabella. Who were you back then?”

“Bellaluna Faesys. My birth name and the name I first died under.” She moved closer to the blockage.

Caius frowned at her, “How long did you live?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him, “We are immortal however we can be killed just like everything else.”

He laughed, “She’ll be excited to know that. What happens if you get bit?”

She grinned at him, “Think of it as a power boost for me. The venom coats the inside, but it wears off eventually unless given more.”

“Do you take damage?” Caius began to exam the right side of the cave-in.

She stood back for a second as she thought about, “With the venom?” At his nod she cocked her head at him, “Yes. It does not change the outside. It only hardens the inside, so it takes more to do damage to internal organs.”

“But your shield. Why is that affecting you so much?” He stopped what he was doing to turn to her, “Why were you in a comma?”

“The mate bond was not complete. In order to unlock everything, my memories and powers, I needed the other half of me. The stronger half of myself which is directly tied to my mate. Athenodora and I…” She frowned, “She didn’t want to believe it was me but when we complete the mate bond, she finally accepted that it was me and how I made her feel even back then.”

Caius sighed, “When you were my sister…”

She smiled at him, “Caius, I was supposed to die. Everything happens for a reason and that was one of them. I have a lot of violence to pay for. I’ve done so many bad things in my existence, for a long time before this cave-in occurred and before I was ripped apart by the vampires that turned you.”

Caius’s eyes widened into a look of horror, “You remember that?”

She moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “The pain I have suffered does not compare to the pain I have caused. I have accepted my fates as must you. Finding my mate again tells me I have made progress in paying for the sins I have committed against humanity.”

He shook his head, “You were so young Isabella.”

“And it was a lesson that not only I needed to learn but you as well. It was horrible for you to watch but you learned from it.” She kissed her brother’s cheek, “Trust me when I say I do not blame you for anything that happened that night.”

Caius rested his forehead against hers, “I will always blame myself for that night.”

“Which means you have learned the lesson you were supposed to.” She patted his face gently before turning back to the cave-in.

A surge of panic and fear flooded her body and she frowned as she focused on the mate bond. She hadn’t realized that she had been suppressing the mate bond so much. She needed to have Athenodora claim her in order to make it stronger again. She felt the helplessness flow into her chest, and she felt lightheaded.

She shook her head, “Athenodora needs me.”

Caius grinned, “We’ll talk later.” He disappeared in a blur.

She chuckled as she made her way to the exit and took a deep breath once she was outside. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy to explain everything to everyone, but she would focus on her mate first. She began the long walk back to her room as she contemplated how to ease everyone into the current situation and how important it was for her to get into the underground city.


End file.
